youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MadameWario
Bethany, better known online as MadameWario, is an American YouTuber who mainly creates Lets Plays of video games, usually games that are created by Nintendo. MadameWario also has a few related channels, including her vlog channel, Rainbow Madame as well as her sisters channel titled MadameToadstool. She also appears on the podcast, Critical Chicks alongside her sister, MadameToadstool and her friends. In a statement by MadameWario, she said that her name is derived from how she wanted everyone to easily identify that she was a girl and not a prepubescent little boy, making her add madame to her name. She also said that she wanted to show her love for Wario and Nintendo in general and so added Wario to the end of her name. History MadameWario has been uploading videos to YouTube since 2010. In her first year, she played through numerous different Mario Parties, Mario Karts as well as Super Mario Bros. and Paper Mario among others. In 2011, MadameWario created numerous other Let's-Plays and branched off into other topics, such as MWtv and collaborating with other YouTuber, SlimKirby to create Madame and Slim's Arcade. MadameWario continued to branch off into other topics in 2012, uploading footage of her time at PAX East, How-To Make Let's Plays as well as creating a Paper Mario Play-A-Thon to raise money from charity. She played Paper Mario for a 24 hour marathon and raised over $1,084 dollars for DonateGames. MadameWario suffered a hiatus in 2013 and created a signifantly lower amount of Let's Plays that year then she normally does. She also revealed her cat Gooba that appeared in numerous different episodes of her videos, had passed away. As of 2014, MadameWario has returned to regular uploading. Uploads Let's Plays Specials Videos Other Channels RainbowMadame MadameWario also hosts another channel titled, Rainbow Madame where she uploads vlogs and shares craziness of her life. Created on March 17, 2014 the channel currently has around 800+ subscribers. Quotes * "Hey guys! It's MadameWario." * "Isn't it illegal for a dinosaur to punch a little girl?" * "Weeeeerrrk it" * "As you can see, when two people relax on the bed... a fire starts, and we're catching on fire." * "Besides dead, Mario is like this druggie because all he ever does is take Mushrooms and then he's like I'm so big and then he's small again. He smokes these leaves and then the world is happy again and it's so much easier and he feels like he's flying. There's so many hidden messages in this freaking game" * "You know, Nintendo tells you not to touch a lot of stuff and it really makes you wanna just touch it." * "Don't throw your balls at me! I don't want your balls in my face!" * "Oh my god he's evil. It's clear as day. Yoshi won because he's 666. Pure evil." * "Asks me, what would you rather... hmm... What would you rather have sex with, me or Peach." * "Here's Roald. I love your bewb. It's all wet and drippy. Eww!" * "Yeah! Yeah take that, you have a vagina for a face." * "I can't talk and, erect?... ewwww!" * "I vundah how you deed! She sounds my Russian ballet teachers I used to have all the time." * "There's fricking Blanca STILL!? Get out!..or get a new face! The face we gave you was weird." * "Let's do a... hoe?! What? No, don't do a hoe. I didn't mean to say that. Do not do a hoe right now. It's not a good idea." * "You hit me with an egg! It's illegal to egg a car, and it's illegal for a dinosaur to drive with a tranny, period-mouthed, whatever the heck it is, in your back seat." * "I didn't- you like flipped the baby like it was nobody's business!" * "Ahhhh! My nose is itching!" * "Too bad maybe you shouldn't have left your 7 year old alone to be an idiot. When you knew she was going to be a fricking moron, or maybe you should buy a dryer." * "Are you kidding me, the ice cream man's outside right now? Why does happen everytime I'm recording?! I'm either naked or I'm recording." * "I'm so bad right now! I used to be the bomb.com!" * "Gimme pizza! m mhm, p-i-z-z-a!" * "Boom, 8th. So good." * "Now why do we have another- Why is she here?! No! Why did they include her?! No one wants to view those memories, ok?!" * "You deserve a gold medal, but all I have is a sweet star I pulled out of my butt!" * "Eww! You were like feeling the poop in her diaper!" * "OH! *Laughs* 'Oh my god, it's so off center!" * "How did I get a wonderful? I like killed an egg on the side of the bowl." * "Watch, It will give us a zero, or like a bronze. WHAT?! NO! THAT WAS A JOKE! Why?! Oh my god! I don't know why we got a bronze on that! That's so stupid! Screw you, mama! You don't even know what you're talking about." * "Ahhh! '*Laughs* '''Guys, I just killed two people!" * '''Penguin: "Good Luck! Madamewario: "Screw you! You just saw us die!" * "What an idiot. This is so stupid. STUPID." * "AHH! Mario, you idiot! Why did you that?! Why did you run into the lava?! You moron!" Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers